New Saiyan Saga
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: This is a remake of the whole Dragonball Z sagas, starting with the Saiyan saga. There will be some things which will be different, like Bardock returning. T to be save, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

New Saiyan Saga

Chapter 1: Problems

Disclamer- I don't own DBZ or its characters

A/N: A am rewritting this story, but I plan on changing a lot of it, so I pretty much started from nothing. Now I will keep working on this story, if I get 1 review.

The sky was a perfect blue and the sun and the few clouds make the sky look like of the those great painting that you see in museums. To much of the world, this was a day of celebration, a day of live, a day where you just go outside to go out. Well this was not the case for a small group of people who know the horrible truth that the future held for them.

One of these groups was in the wasteland of the desert, a small boy trying to work hard to survive against the almost impossible wasteland that would easily bring doom to most grown men. The other in the wasteland was a the son of the demon king Piccolo. The same demon king who tried to conquered the world not even 10 years before, and created him not long after his attempt. He who tried to get revenge on the man who killed his father, and then ended up kill him in a twist of fate. Was now working with his greatest rival son. Watching him do things, that a child should be no means ever have the power to do, and he also began to feel a bit different in his heard. A difference he was not sure about yet, but he also felt his time was running up. He was unsure of that, but he knew it all the same. His only goal now was to prepare the boy the best he could be a tool against the new threat that was coming.

Now on the other side of the world, floating on nothing far above a large tower, and also a huge wooded land, stood was a huge complex. It was different for other reason then that it floated, but it was also the home of the guardian of the world Kami, and a place with some odd rooms within. The 5 warriors of the tower had just spent a large amount of time in one of those odd rooms, the Pendulum Room. A room which allowed its users to travel to anywhere in the universe at any time. To date, that was just into the past, but it was constable that it all could work the other way. Of the 5 warriors, 4 of them had just battled in the room, and any idea that they were strong at all before was gone. They had battled two saiyans, and got crushed badly. Now each of them were working as hard as they could with their training.

On the far side of the platform of the lookout, two tall warriors were exchange attack, and counter attack, at a very fast pace. One of them, a tall man with three eyes, looked right at his foe, focusing as much as he could. As he throw a punch, he knew that his mind was not all in focus. That the feeling that he could never catch up to Goku, bugged him to know end. Plus now that, he was training with King Kai, he no doubt would be even stronger, and the gap would wide again. His mind also raged over the fact, that he knew that these aliens were going to be stronger at the present rate. He knew though, that he had to keep going, because the only way he could catch up was to move forward in his training, and the work with Kami. He would keep the gap between and Goku down.

The man who in the middle of dodging the attacks, was a tall long haired man with an scared face. His mind was even less focused then Tien. His problem always was a lack of discipline in his fighting, and he knew that he had always uncut his own potential. His mind went around the time that he was working with Roshi, who was lecturing him about keeping his mind in the fight. His old mentor told him, that he could of advanced father then Krillin had he done so. Yamcha's mind was also on Bulma, and his happiness, that they were able to find a relationship after another long break up. He did wonder though sometimes, if this love, was just one of those childhood things. Whatever the case, he was going to make sure that he was strong enough to defend her, and the others like Puar.

In the middle of the platform, A short nose less man was trying to hit a far samurai with a attack, but annoyed, but the ease which the samurai was moving out of his range of attack. For him, he had to work hard, he did have a choice. This was for his best friend, he was not going to disappoint him or let him down, no matter how scary these enemies were. His still felt the anger over having lost his best friend only 3 months before. Goku, who had avenged him once, and would do anything to help him. Now it was his turn to help his friend.

The fat samurai, dodged, with a large jelly doughnut in one hand. He knew he was not meant for this battle. Battling super powered aliens, that was just stupid. The idea, that a human would run at them to fight them, well that was just insane. Now he had to wonder, just how he of all people ended up training just for such a thing. He had to know why he had a small feeling, that he was just as insane as the others. That he had came up here because more then, that Korin had told him too.

The last one of the group, was a short white man, with large pink spots on his cheeks. He had come to know far to well, that his day, as a top notch fighter was over. He just did advance as much or as quickly as the others, other then the samurai. Then again, even he was growing at about the same rate as him, and he was hardly trying. Still he had to be there for his oldest, and best friend Tien. If not for him, who knows where he would of ended up, and he knew that he needed to be there to help out Tien, when the enemy came. He was prepared to help him out, even if he had to give his life.

Kami, the guardian of the earth watched the fighters as they trained as hard as they could. He could tell that each of them were working as hard as they could to get better, but it was apparent, even with this new improved work ethic, they would all more then likely die against the aliens. Kami closed his eyes, and tried to focus on a telepathic connection to King Kai, himself. Maybe he would have an idea that would help these humans grow faster in there training, and maybe have a chance to come out of the battle alive.

'King Kai, this is Kami, of earth, I am in great need of your help?' Kami said through his telepathic link over and over again. Hoping for an answer.

'Hey Kami, you know you can really be annoying' A rather odd replied after a little bit, 'Well, what is it that I can do for you,'

'Great lord, you see we have a dangerous group of evil aliens coming to my planet. Our warriors are brave, but I am afraid, they have no chance, even with the one that is on his way to you'

'Well, Kami, let me guess, you want me to think of away to help them right.'

'Well yes, of course, I have let them use the pendulum room once, but I don't think getting there but by that will be enough.'

'Well, interesting, hmm…, Kami, I think that if you could find some strong warrior to train them you could improve there chance. With the pendulum room, you should be able to find a great warrior from the past to help out.'

Kami paused for a second, he was unsure of what to say back to King Kai, through the mental link the two had.

'King Kai, our planet, is not know for great warriors. This current generation, is by far the strongest ever, and these saiyans.'

'Hmm, saiyans you say, I think I know just the right person, and with his certain skill, I think I can reach him.'

'I knew you would come up with something. Thanks a lot.'

'Don't worry about it, but next time you ask me for this, I am going to charge you."

Kami looked over the human warriors, and for the first time in a long time, he had a hope. He knew that they would at least get a fighting shot at these dangerous aliens. He just wonder who this person was to train them, and what this skill that he had was.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Bardock

New Saiyan Saga

Chapter 2- Enter Bardock

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ or its characters

A/N- I got a review, so I have updated this story like I said I would, the same thing goes for this chapter, I will keep going if I get a review.

The human members of the Earth Special forces, were more then just a little happy, at the idea of training with someone would be able to help them get strong enough to take on the saiyan warriors. Well all of them except for Yajirobe, and Chaotzu, but of them were quite sure that they would not be able to help anyway, and Yajirobe, really want next to nothing to do with the training at all. Chaotzu went along with the training anyway, because he wanted to help Tien, in anyway he possible could. Now Yajirobe was a different story, no matter what any of the other warriors said about the chance to get better, or what they said about them needing him. He would not go and train, he was just against it, it was too troublesome work, and he rather not have to get beat up a lot. Well his decent came to a quick ended when Korin came to the tower, and order Yajirobe to do it, under the threat of never allowing him to have a doughnut ever again.

So inside the Pendulum room stood all five of the strongest warriors the earth had to offer. Each stood in the correct place as Kami, and Mr. Popo walked into the room to look over the fighters, and make sure that they were ready. A smile went across his face, he was very proud of this group of fighters, and in fact he would not mind any of them to over his role as guardian of the earth. It was same job that he personally had offered Goku a year before, which was turned down. He leaned a bit on his cane as he eyes traveled over the group. He like Piccolo had a feeling of his doom, or rather of Piccolo's doom. Then again, if Piccolo died, he would also leave the world for good as well. It did really bother him as much now, though. He had a new faith, that the Earth Special Forces would come out on top, but more importantly, is that he know that Piccolo was changing away from the dark ways of his youth.

The five fighters were no longer in the dark pendulum room, but on an odd little world with red soil, and an odd colored sky. Everything around them looked as if it had just been destroyed in some massive battle. Tien took the lead in front of the others, with Chaotzu, and Yamcha behind him about 3 steps, and behind them, were Yajirobe, and Krillin. All of the warriors except Yajirobe, had an odd calm look on there face, and Yajirobe, had a bit of a worried look, but he knew he couldn't get out of this, and was thus less afraid then normal. At the end of what looked like a large plain, they noticed a warrior who looked a lot like Goku. This puzzled each of them greatly, as they were sure that they were to meet a long dead warrior, not Goku. As they got closer to the warrior, it seemed more and more likely, that this warrior was Goku. The only difference between him, and Goku, was that this man had scars on his face, and wore different clothes then there friend.

"Well, so you're the three, that my vision told me I was going to meet," The Goku-look like said in a tone that was a bit different then there friend.

"Well, yeah, we are, so you're the one who is going to help us, right," Tien said stepping forward towards the warrior.

"Well, correct, and I am only doing this, because I was told, that you guys, have helped my son Kakarat a lot in the past," The warrior said narrowing his eyes, looking closely over the human fighters, making mental notes to himself about each of them.

"What, oh… You mean Goku," Krillin said as he remembers how Raditz had called Goku, Kakarat, "Yeah, he is my best friend, and a great hero as well."

"Alright then, I am Bardock, and I don't see the point of any little meaningless discussion," Bardock said with an aggressive tone, "I want to understand you, and the best way for that is in a fight."

Each of the warrior felt the power that Bardock was putting out, it was pretty good, and actually, it was amazing. Krillin was amazed, that this warrior was about 4 to 5 times stronger then Raditiz had been. Each of the human warrior looked at each other. They knew there only chance to win would be to split up and attack Bardock from lots of different angles and in coordination against the much more powerful foe. Yamcha, and Krillin split off to the left, Chaotzu, and Tien split off to the right, and Yajirobe stayed in the middle more then a bit afraid of this, but knowing he did have a choice in the matter.

Bardock slid black about a foot, and set himself up in his fighting stance. A fighting style that would allowed him to go into a defense, or an offensive attack with ease. He kept his eyes on each of the warriors, and the movements they were making. He had to move back to keep each of them in a reasonable field of vision as they split in many different ways. As his ways watching, he was looking for the best place to strike against these warriors. He figured that if he could isolate them one on one, they would be an ease to beat, based on their speed. If he did act, they would more then likely attack him in away that could possible be more dangerous to him. He then saw it, his opening. The small bold one moved a bit slower on one of his movement, it would allow him to isolate him, and beat him, without the other having time to notice him. They would be ahead to do anything, or even see the attack, and thus could not attack. Now he had to guess at how much power he wanted to use. He didn't to kill the fighter, but he didn't have a scouter to measure this human's power level. He figured that 10 power would do it.

He speed quickly at the short bold one, watching Krillin stop and put up a defensive, almost like he had felt him attack. The speed of it was quite amazing, As Bardock's left hook went at Krillin, Krillin managed to block it at the perfect time, and even counter. Bardock blocked the counter attacked with ease, but still the human had some nice skills. He then powered up a good bit reaching around 20 of his power, and pushed his attack. Bardock started to deliver an uppercut to Krillin when he caught a thin narrow energy beam coming from Tien's finger, and two more energy beams coming from the other two as well. Bardock dropped to the ground to avoid the three blasts wondering just how the humans had figured out where he was. Then he felt a bit of a pain in his back, as he noticed that the fat human had hit him with sword, and it manage to even go through his armor. He knows knew their strengths, now, he was going to have to show them some of their weakness.

He power up a bit more, having much more of an idea now of just how strong they were. He then charged the three eyed one. As he approached Tien prepared a defense, but it was far to slow to do any good, and Bardock managed to land a nice right hook on Tien knocking him back. He kept up the attack throwing another combination so quickly, that the others would not be able to help. Still the short one did something that slowed him down a bit, some type of mental power, and the other two charged in. Bardock figured that Krillin would get there a fraction of a second ahead of Yamcha. He turned towards that direction and fired a fast roundhouse kick, which ended up being perfectly place, not allowing Krillin to have any defense. Think of the angle in which he would attack, he moved a bit to the side and grab Yamcha arm, and throw him forward, and moved on him quickly, and nailed Yamcha in the stomach with his knee, causing him to fall to the ground. He then charged at the odd white one, breaking through all the holds, he tried. He was able to knock him out with a single weak jab, to make sure he didn't kill him. Yamcha noticed something to his right. Tien was had his hands in a triangle, and fired a huge energy blast at him. Bardock got his defense up just in time, but he still the attack hurt a bit. He turned to counter attack, but found that the attack had knocked himself out with his own attack. This left only the fat samurai, who already was faking that he was knocked out.

"Well, seems that this was interesting," Bardock said landing back on the ground. He knew why his son would value the friendship of such fighters, and he was sure that he could no make these warriors a lot stronger then. Plus he wanted to know a few things about how they were able to do some of the things in the fight themselves.

(A/N)- Sorry if you don't like the power level, but that is what I am going to set them at. I am putting Bardock at around the same power as Nappa, which seems reasonable, and the humans have been training, so they are not at their end DB levels

Power Levels

Bardock- (100)- 4,850

Bardock- (10)- 485

Bardock (20)- 970

Bardock (25)- 1,312.5

Yamcha- 375

Tien- 475

Krillin- 435

Chaotzu- 250

Yajirobe- 180


	3. Chapter 3: Training Match:Tien v Yamcha

New Saiyan Saga

Chapter 3- Finishing up the training

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ or its characters

A/N- Just so everyone knew, I will keep working on this story if I get 1 more review after I put this chapter in.

Tien narrowed his eyes at the man who stood across the long flat plan across from. He stretched out his arm arms and got into is old fighting stance, the same one that had been shown to him my Crane Master Shin years before. The dark style of the assassin had served him well over the years. Looking over at his opponent, he knew the stance, and style he was using right away. He was using a modified stance of a student of the turtle hermit. It was not the same as Roshi, Krillin, and Goku, because it had the fighters own personal touch to it.

Look across at Yamcha who was prepare for the little match between them. Tien had two choices not, either he could move forward, and attack Yamcha, or he could stay back, and defend. If he attacked, he might be able to get an advantage early on in the fight. Then again, if he was going to defend, he might have a good chance at predicting Yamcha's first attack, and using that to get a quick advantage over him. He decided to attack first, to take out the chance for Yamcha, to use his wolf fang fist to start of the battle.

Tien charged right at Yamcha, watching the defensive movements that Yamcha was making to counter him. A straight on attack in this spot would not be the best possible attack, and he knew that quiet well, but then again he had no plan of making a straight on attack. The only question in his mind was, if Yamcha knew just what his attack plan would be or not. He noticed Yamcha's front foot slide forward quickly, and Tien then knew it would be a race to see who would get to the right spot before the attack came. He speeds up pushing all his energy into his speed. It was no uses as suddenly he heard a yell, and then he felt the first attack hit him in the stomach. He then was caught up in a hail of punches and kicks. There was only one way he knew to get out of this. He quickly tried to move his hand during the attack to the sides of his head. It was hard, with the attacks coming in such a rapid fashion. Then suddenly came a slow down of attacks, was it because Yamcha knew what he was going to do, or because he was getting weaker.

Whatever the case he raises his hand to the sides of his face, and yelled, "Solar Flare."

The attack sent light flying in every direction, with the purpose of blinding Yamcha, and giving him a chance to win this match straight up. He headed right at Yamcha, who looked quiet blind, but there was something else, something that told that he was being tricked, and he planned for it quickly. He then sent an uppercut at Yamcha, to find that it was an after image, that Yamcha much of done, right before that Solar Flare, he used the trick, and a good one to boot. Tien smiled to himself as he used the same after image trick on Yamcha he was now behind him and throwing a quick punch to hopefully start into his machine gun fist technique on his opponent, which he was sure, would win the fight. As the first punch went through another after image, he knew he was had. He saw Yamcha for a second, and some how throw up a defense. It make it so, Yamcha attack only knocked him back a few feet. Then he suddenly noticed, a Kamehameha wave coming at him.

Tien quickly put his hands in to the shape of a triangle, "Tri-Beam fire."

The energy rushed from his hand quickly and countered the Kamehameha, and drove it back in Yamcha's direction. Tien then changed the direction of the Tri-Beam, so it would not hit Yamcha. He knew such of attack would be a death blow, and end his time in the Pendulum room.

When the smoke cleared from the attack, Yamcha was standing smiling at Tien, "Well that was a nice move, I really though I had you there. I had no clue that you could fire that Tri-Beam so much fast then you used too."

"Well, I guess I owe that to this training," Tien replied with a unusual smile formed on his face, "Plus your a lot better then you used to be yourself, first time, I seen that type of counter against the solar flare. It was pretty smart."

"Well done, your progress has been rather quite impressive," Bardock said standing up and walking over to the two fighters. "I have to say, I didn't think you two would be able to raise your power levels this much in this amount of time."

"Yeah, this is great, I never though I would ever be this strong," Yamcha said, his tone echoing with pride.

"Well, don't getting over confident," Tien said looking at Yamcha, "We have not won this battle yet. Oh how are the other three doing?"

"Actually, they are doing pretty good," Bardock said with a nod, "It would seem that Yajirobe, and Chaotzu have been able to give Krillin a good run for his money."

Tien smiled at Bardock, his mind happier that his best friend was doing so well in his training, then that he himself was doing well in his training. At the start of the training, he was afraid, that the little warrior would quiet his training for good. Now, maybe Chaotzu had his warrior's spirit back.

After a bit, Chaotzu, Yajirobe, and Krillin finished up their match, and joined the others. Each of the warriors new that it would be only be 3 days until, the fight with the Saiyans was going to take place. The training had gone by fast, each of the warriors trained harder then ever. One of the largest reasons was that King Kai had found away for them to use the Pendulum room, and travel to the same basic point in the past, but at the same time made sure that Bardock remember what happened as he trained the warriors. That way he would not have to get to know them every time they trained. The only down side to this was that, because Bardock was always at the same point in time in his life, he couldn't be able to grow in power.

"Well, I have to ask you guy a question," Bardock asked, "Are you sure, that this plan of yours to give me a second chance will work?"

"Well, yeah, I think, I am sure, that you and your son are the only ones who would not end up in HIFLs, and so we can use the dragon balls to make a general wish. In this case we could wish back the Saiyans not in HIFL," Krillin said in a matter of fact type voice.

"Well, then I guess this is going to be interest," Bardock said rubbing his chin, "I will remember everything that you told me, and I will be much more prepared when we meet next."

As the 5 warriors disappeared, his mind wondered about what it was going to be like to meet his own grandson, and he hoped get to meet, and know his own son, at some point.

A/N- The power levels are higher then in the series, but I am sure you know, that has to do with the training with Bardock.

Power Levels

Bardock- 4,850

Tien- 4,250

Yamcha- 3,900

Krillin- 3,750

Chaotzu- 1,970

Yajirobe- 1,500


	4. Chapter 4: Final Prep

New Saiyan Saga

Disclaimer- I down own DBZ or its characters

A/N- Just so everyone knows, the thing about getting one review after I put this chapter up in order to have a next chapter is still up.

Chapter 4: final prep

Out in Otherworld, on a really tiny little planet with one tree, a house, and a car, lived the West Kai, or as everyone knew him, King Kai. His small planet was at the end of a extreme long road, known as snake way do, to how the long road, looked like a snake. The home was normally home to three creatures, a monkey, a talking bee, and a short blue alien, known as King Kai. For the last handful of months, the world had also been home to a Saiyan warrior. Though this Saiyan was far different from pretty much the others ever born, while he had the Saiyan desire to fight, he didn't have the natural Saiyan desire to kill, and destroy. He was so different, that it took, King Kai, a good while, to figure out that he was an Saiyan. In fact he did know until Goku told him, up till that point, he figured he was just a great human warrior, the leader of a generations of humans that had began to push the limits of the species well beyond anything before.

At this moment Goku was standing just on the other side of a small road that went around the planet, and across from the other side of the house. He was standing in the increase weight of the small world, performing practice attack after attack, working on combinations, holds, and counters. Goku was sure that this would be a fight were he was going to have his basics down perfectly, and tuned to a whole new level. As he finished a three punch combo, he noticed that King Kai had came out of his small home.

"King Kai, are you ready to show me that move, you were talking about," Goku said with a smile on his face, showing how happy he was to learn something new.

"Oh," King Kai said before pausing for a second, "Sure, well, it can be a bit dangerous, are you sure that you want to try it out."

"Yeah, of course, I have to get better, my friends, and family are counting on me," Goku said in a overly dramatic pose.

After giggling to himself about the pose, King Kai, looked over Goku carefully, "Alright, then, I want you to raise your power to max then I want you to push energy out, put everything you have into it your body instead of an attack Kamehameha wave."

"Sure, I can do that," Goku said with a nod, as he began to increase he power to max.

Soon he was at his max power level, he focused his mind, all he had done so far was the easy part. Now he had to focus his body has the point for another rush of energy, instead of focusing on a point and creating a energy beam. His mind was as calm as ever, he wanted to let the energy burst come slowly, but that was not going to happen, as soon as he tried to use the skill, the energy came rush through his body. Filling it with more and more energy. He had to keep focus, or he was afraid his body would be come by the build up of new energy. It was such a rush though, unlike anything he had ever felt in his whole life. Suddenly everything equalized, and his white aura turning read. He then powered down, breathing hard from the new skill he had done. As he looked up at King Kai, a smile formed across his face, he had just been another challenge, one which would help him, help his friends in the battle to come.

"Wow, that was just great," Goku said still smiling, "So what was the danger about that?"

"Well, if you were not able to control the Kaio-Ken, it would of caused your body to blow up," King Kai said waiting for a moment to catch the interesting reaction by Goku, "Well, of you like that, I think we need to work on a move, called the Spirit Bomb."

Goku just nodded, not noticing that the helo that was above his head was now gone.

In another part of the huge other world, was another Saiyan, who at another time had been much like the rest of his race. Who had been redeemed by his own faithful stand against the Tyrant Freeza, at the end of his short life, and by his decision to help the human warriors prepare for the battle against others of his own race. It didn't really bother him that much, remember both the cruelty of his race, and a personal dislike he had for the elite. Who always looked down on the rest of the race, and treated them almost like personal slaves, hardly better then Freeza himself.

When he arrived in otherworld he was surprised to find that he had his own body, and he was also taken to the front of the line. Here he found a huge red ogre waiting for him. He at this point, Bardock found out that he had two choices, one choice was to go with the disembodied spirits, and train himself, or he could work for Yemma, and in his off time he could work with Yemma. He was not allowed to train with King Kai, because he had not been quite good enough in his life to train with him. His choice was to work with Yemma, which gave some interesting experiences. First he was there when the rest of the Saiyans who died on Planet Vegeta were booked, and sent to HFIL. He himself had to help restrain some of the rougher Saiyans himself. He had also been able to help book his own son, Radditz. When he saw Bardock, he tried to apply to his Saiyan nature, and that the two of them could take over this new world, and kill all that went against them. Bardock just shock his head, and wonder why it was so impossible for the Saiyans to get past their bloodlust. He did choice to be away from the front office, the day Goku went through, deciding to wait to see his son, when he was alive again. Also with all the information he had, he had a good idea of how many Saiyan's were off world when the planet Vegeta blow up. He also was able to advance his own skill a good amount during his time as well, and from time to time, Yemma would so him a new stance, or hold, or technique.

Now the halo that had been over his head was gone, and he was in alive again for the first time in around 20 years. He happened to be at the front desk when it happened, and smiled at Yemma, and the bowed to the great Ogre.

"Well, it has been a great experience, Lord Yemma," Bardock said with a bow, "Well, all I can hope is, that I don't see you for a while, Lord."

"Well, Bardock, I hope that I don't have to deal with you for a while either," Yemma replied, "Now get out of here, before, I think of some way to keep you on as help."

With that, Bardock went what he was told was the otherworld exit to Earth, and found himself on an small island with an small pink house, and a few beach chairs outside. It was far different from Vegeta, or any of the other worlds he had been on. It had a commonness to it, and a laziness to it that was not ever seen on Vegeta. As soon as he arrived, he noticed that an old man, a blue haired woman, a black haired woman, flying cat, and a pig were out of the door.

"Well, Goku, your back," the dark haired woman said running up to him, and giving him a hug, "The others let that monster Piccolo, take away our son. You need to go get him back right away."

It took a second for him to figure out that this woman was Chi-Chi, his daughter in law. From her reaction, he also figured, that he and his son must look a lot like. He then place the others from what he was told from the humans. They were Roshi, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong.

A second later, Chi-chi, and the others must of noticed his tail, because they all backed up quickly.

Bardock sighed for a second, he could they knew what a Saiyan looked like, "Well, I am Bardock, I am here to help you."

The old man stepped forward first, "Yes, that is right, I heard about you, Goku's father correct?"

"Yes, I am," Bardock replied with a bow, "You would happen to be Roshi, from what I heard, I owe you much thanks, for watching out for my boy."

"It was nothing," Roshi replied quickly.

Bardock, began searching out the major powers on the earth, he recognized the 5 humans he worked with. Then he noticed 2 more high powers, they were somehow a bit different from the ones he knew as well. He knew right away, that one of them had to be his grandson, and he took out in that direction. It did take him very long to find the powers, they were both in what looked like an desert. As he got closer, though the powers weakened. He landed in a large clearing. 5 seconds later, he saw a boy's head pop out from behind a rock, soon followed by a Namek.

"Papa, is that really you," the young boy said walking towards him looking very happy.

"Goku, I did think you were going to come back till tomorrow," the Namek added.

Bardock sighed, "No, I am sorry, my name is Bardock, I am Goku's father."

"What, Goku's dad, that is impossible, we were told that only the ones," Piccolo said preparing himself, "Are you here with the others, the ones who are going to try and take this world?"

"No, I am not," Bardock replied, "I was wished back after helping your friends prepare for this battle."

Bardock then looked at his grandson with a proud smile, he could fell the power coming form this child. It was so grand for a 5 year old, to already have as much power as an first class Saiyan warrior. He knew at once there was something special about him.

A/N- Well since Piccolo, and Gohan didn't get special bonus training, there power levels stay about to what they are in the show. Plus the human warriors power levels are the same as before.

Power Levels

Bardock- 12,250

Piccolo- 3,350

Gohan- 1,750


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Begins: Tien Strikes

New Saiyan Saga

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ or its characters

Chapter 5: The Battle Begins: Tien Strikes

A/N- I hope you life this chapter, it is the start of the big fight, oh and if I get at least one review for this update, I will keep working on the story.

Morning rose quickly over the world, or rather over the homes of the Earth Special Forces. In the North, the sun rose slowly over the mountains, welcoming a new day to both Chaotzu, and Tien who had already been up for a while, and were out of bed preparing them for the day ahead. Below Kami's look out, a tired Yajirobe yawned loudly, angry with Korin for waking him up so early. In West City, Yamcha smiled at a sleeping Bulma, before walking out of Capsule corps. In the middle of nowhere, Krillin woke up suddenly after a long night of training. Finally, in the wastelands, Gohan, Piccolo, and Bardock were finishing eating breakfast. Piccolo watching Bardock and Gohan going through the food, like they never had eaten. Piccolo was still amazed at how much Saiyan's could eat, even a half Saiyan like Gohan.

Tien took a long breath of the cold air; according to what they were told, today would be the day for the battle. It was the battle against the Saiyan, and it very easily could be his last and final fight, as well as the others. It was more then likely, against an enemy which would have far more power then him, or any of the others, including Bardock. It was something that should scare the heck out of any normal human. Then again, Tien was far from normal; heck, how many others had three eyes. No, he felt a new energy going through his body. It was one of excitement, this was going to be the ultimate test for himself, and he knew he would find out more in this coming fight then any before it. Suddenly, as fast as lightning, he felt something that made his heart almost stop. At that second, somewhere across the planet, he felt thousands of lives just up and die, as if they were not even there. Then he felt two huge powers, and knew that it was the Saiyans, and they had arrived.

Tien did not even have to look to see where Chaotzu was, he had caught up with him in a half of a second. Both of them already knew that it was show time. Tien took off into the air flying in the directions, so the dark new powers, at maximum speed. It only took them a couple of minutes to intercept the two evil warriors. As the approached, they noticed; felt that the others were also on their way to the same spot. He quickly landed, and waited, as the other arrived. Soon they saw the aura trails, of their enemies. Once in his sight, he could tell that there were two of them, one was a large male with a bold head, who gave off the impression, he loved the weight room. Then the other one was smaller with hair that went straight up. The two Saiyans gave off a great level of arrogance, in everything they did, including their simple movements. Within a few second, the two Saiyans were in front of them, looking uninterested in their new foes, well until, they caught sight of Bardock.

"So, it would seem that one of the third class wimps got off of Vegeta," Nappa said in an arrogant fashion, "Well, Bardock, seems that you have turned against, your Saiyan nature."

"You mean pointlessly killing of innocent people, and selling there world to high prices, or find the pleasure of life in killing others, and destroying villages," Bardock replied narrowing his eyes, remembering the words of the man who gave him his visions of the future, as the lessen he leeward at the end of his first life.

"Well, fighting is what we are about, and killing is the only way to end a fight right. You would know, that the weak must always be kept in line, that is, if you were a true Saiyan," Vegeta replied with a laugh, "Nappa, use those Saibamen we were saving."

Nappa threw throw 5 seeds into the earth, and they started to glow as soon as they hit the ground. Within a short time five Saibamen came up from the ground, moving around like idiots. Tien watched the little monsters carefully, as they moved around, trying to figure them out perfectly. "Guys I think I can take these creeps," he said after watching them for a second.

"Really, you're a foolish human, aren't you?" Vegeta replied with a smirk, "Well then again, you're going to die today anyway."

Tien prepared himself watching the movement of the Saibamen closely as they moved in a semi circle in front of him. His eyes moved from one to another at about every 10 seconds, looking for the perfect path of attack against these green beasts. He looked carefully, each path he saw had its advantages, but also its disadvantages. As his eyes scanned his foe, he knew that, he need to find out the attack plan, before they attacked, and put him more then likely at the disadvantage. Then it hit him, as he saw the five Saibamen moved for the attack he charged as well. He closed the gab between himself, and the Saibaman on the far left. He raised his power for a second to max as he flew at him, and pushed his power into his fist. As he got on the Saibaman, he could tell, his plan had worked, and he was off guard. His power punch went right though the saibaman, killing it on the spot. He then turned quickly towards the remaining for and pointed his index finger at one. He then quickly pointed his right index finger at one of the other Saibamen who was about to change course. "Dodon Ray," Tien yelled firing an energy beam from his finger, and hitting the Saibamen right on, vaporizing him in a could of dust. He turned to the other three, and charged quickly at the closest one. He gave him a jab to the stomach that stunned him, and then turned to one of the other ones that was now at his left attack, and kicked him into the ground with a round house, and then fired a high powered beam to his right, just where the third Saibamen, killing it on the spot. Just as the first Saibaman he attack started to come to, he took off his he with a hand chop. Then firing another Dodon Ray, took out the final Saibaman. He came to a land on the earth below him, and narrowed his eyes at two Saibamen.

"Interesting, Nappa, seems, that was a very bad bunch of Saibamen," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"No, I swear, they were good, each of them were as strong as Radditz," Nappa said, "Well Vegeta, I think I will make up for that little mistake. Hey three eyes, I going to take you down."

"Tien, watch out, this guy is Nappa, he was the General of Saiyan Army," Bardock warned from behind.

"Yeah, if you want some help, just ask, old buddy," Yamcha added with a smirk.

"No, I think, I want to take this fight on myself," Tien said looking right at Nappa, "Ok, come on you over sized paper weight."

Power Levels of Characters fighting in this chapter

Tien- 4,250

Saibamen- 1,250


	6. Chapter 6: Tien vs Nappa

New Saiyan Saga

Chapter 6- Tien vs. Nappa

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ or its characters

Tien squared his front foot towards the large bald saiyan. As he look closely at the large warrior many thoughts went across his mind about the fight that was about to take place. He knew his own strengths and weakness well, but that could not be said for his foe. He could tell about how much power he had, and knew baised just on that fact, that he could win the fight. But fight just won on who had the better power. No that was just one aspect of an fight. He did not know the fighting style of the giant warrior, how fast he was, his style of attacks, and tells he had for using his best moves. He knew nothing, and the large warrior did know something about his own fighting style, he had the advantage of seeing the fight against the saibamen.

All in all, Tien knew it might have been a move to let Yamcha, or Krillin have this fight, because Nappa had no clue of how either of them would handle a battle, but he wanted this fight, it was his chance to give back to the world. A world he had done so many bad things to in the past. He also owed it to Goku, the person who had changed him the most in his life time. This fight would show everything he had become.

Tien adjusted his stance and prepared himself for his attack, he fight figured that a quick attack would work best on Nappa, but then he remembered something from the fights he had with Bardock when they fight started. He started slowly at Nappa, or at least about as fast as he went when the battled the Saibamen. Nappa just smiled at the three eyed warrior, it would seem that his mouth was writing a check his body could not cash. Watching Tien come at him, he planned his counteract, and knew that the fight would soon be over. As Tien neared him Nappa through a hard haymaker, which he was sure would know the human back, but as his hand hit the image of Tien he just disappeared. Tien appeared on the other side of Nappa an second later and kicked him right in the back. Tien knew that this was the time to launch out a all out attack on the large saiyan while he could. Nappa, quickly got to his feet and put up a defense sure he still had time, because of the speed that Tien had shown on his first attack. Soon he knew that was a large mistake. He was not even able to get any type of defense up when the first punch came in on his stomach, and even though the armor gave good protection, he could feel the power of the punch. Then soon the punches raining in like they were coming from a machine gun. Nappa was glad when the onslaught ended for long enough for him to get room away from the human.

Nappa couldn't believe the power that this human was showing. It made no sense, how could there be a small group of warriors like the ones in front of him, when the rest of the planet was so amazingly weak. He still knew he was going to win, just didn't think he was going to go all out on this planet. Nappa quickly through his armor to one side, and then power up to his max quickly.

"Human, you put on a good show, but this is when you are going to die," Nappa said with an angry look in his eyes.

Tien felt the power increase in Nappa, and took a step back, he had no idea, that the large warrior was holding back some of his power, and it was very possible that his foe would also move at a much fast speed now. Tien knew without a doubt in his mind, that he could not go on another attack like he had just launched. He did have time though to plan out his next attack because Nappa was coming at him quickly. Tien managed to prepare himself but after the first two punches from Nappa that he managed to block. Nappa went with a low kick, and knocked him off balance. Then in a the split second he saw Nappa pull back his hand and then saw the hand glow with energy.

Nappa smiled to himself, though somehow Tien had managed to put up a weak defense preventing the energy attack from killing him. It had knocked him into a large rock, and all he had to do know was finish him off.

"Know you know what happens to those who oppose an saiyan," Nappa laughed as he pulled his hand back and charged up a ball of energy in it. "Good bye three eyes."

As his hand moved forward it froze as did the rest of his body. The small white fighter was floating with his hand and feet out in front of him glowing. Anger grow in Nappa's head, about how the stupid odd human was interfering in his fight with the three eyed human. Nappa then yelled breaking the hold the Chaotzu had on him. As Tien opened his eyes he could see Nappa throwing a energy ball at the others, and then he saw who the target was. It was his oldest best friend, and a second later his best friend was gone, just smoke in the air. The others where to far away to stop the attack in time.

Tien slowly rose to his feet, remember how Chaotzu had already died once, and would not be able to be wished back again. He felt his own power rise. "Hey you, you will pay for that."

Tien made a triangle with his hands and aimed them at Nappa. He knew to take the big giant out, he would have to put everything he had in his attack. He focused to the utmost at Nappa who looked like he was not taking him very seriously. "Tri-Beam." Tien yelled as the blast left his hand. Nappa looked at the blast and knew it was to late, how the heck could he die to a human, all he felt was shame in himself. A second later, the blast blow Nappa away, and Tien smiled as he himself fell to the ground, having used the last of his energy and thus died.

"Well seems the human won anyway, too bad it cost him his live: Vegeta said laughing as if Nappa's death meant nothing to him.

"Take that back, you have no right, let's go freak," Yamcha yelled out in anger at Vegeta.

"Sure thing wimp, it is your funeral," Vegeta said with a smirk.

Yamcha started towards Vegeta when Bardock put an hand in front of him. "Hold off on your fight, I want a crack at him first, I want to see if he is as strong as I have hear."

"Well, now I get to face a 3rd rate saiyan, fun, I might as well go fight some farmer, it would be just as much fun," Vegeta said mockingly.

"Well Prince, I think this 3rd rate saiyan is about to put you in your place.

Power level of characters in the chapter

Nappa start of fight- 4,200 Pumped up 5,500

Tien start of fight- 4,250 Tri-beam- 6,000

Chaotzu- 2,000 


	7. Chapter 7: Princes Power

New Saiyan Saga

Chapter 7- The Prince's Power

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ or its characters

Vegeta smilled at Bardock, he knew that the saiyan was more then likely going to be as strong as the three eyed human, who had just killed Nappa. Still that didn't really matter, because Nappa was nothing in comparison to himself, and the power of the royal blood that went through his body. He still wondered how these fighter were so strong, and able to pull tricks that he had not even seen Freeza or his men do with that fake image trick.

Across from him Bardock prepared himself for everything that Vegeta could throw at him. He could already tell, that Vegeta was more powerful then himself, but he had also learned that it was not the stronger who always won. To be this prince, he would have to use the skills he learned from the humans. He would have to fight a different type of battle, and use Vegeta's power and rage against him if he even stood the smallest of chances against the more powerful Saiyan warrior.

Yamcha, and Krillin both had a good clue what Bardock could do, but both were worried, that not even he could take down this saiyan. Each of them gave a look to Bardock as if to ask, if he was sure if he wanted to take this fight alone. Bardock just gave them a small nod in return, leaving the two to hope that Bardock had enough to take Vegeta down.

Bardock nodded to himself and launched himself with all of his speed at Vegeta figuring out his plan of attack as he charged forward. Vegeta took a quick step back and prepared himself for the defense. When Bardock got with in range he throw a jab which went showed Bardock had used a afterimage. Vegeta quickly through a hard elbow to the direction behind him.

"That stupid trick won't work twice on me," Vegeta laughed, but then he realized the second Bardock was also an afterimage.

A second later Vegeta was eating dirt, from a kick to his side.He quickly got to his feet angry that he had been tricked, and angry he was unable to pull off that same kind of trick.

Bardock figured out a plan from a story that he had heard from the humans once, about a fight that happened many years before. Bardock charged as fast as he could at Vegeta, but as he ran, one Bardock turned into two, then 4, and then 8 Bardocks. The 8 Bardocks then circled Vegeta like a tiger preparing to attack. Vegeta starred at each knowing that 7 of the 8 Bardocks were fakes, but having no idea on which one was real. Then suddenly all 8 closed in and Vegeta could feel himself being hit from random directions, but he was sure it was just one attacker. As he took the attack, he grew angrier at himself, and Bardock. Till he let out a roar along with a energy explosion that throw Bardock in the air and got rid of the after images.

Vegeta tracked the falling Bardock, knowing it was his chance to take him out. He closed in as fast as he could preparing the attack which would finish his foe off. Then in the corner of his eye, he noticed that the short human was charging at him, as to catch him off guard. Vegeta put his front foot down and turned so fast, Krillin didn't have time to move. As Krillin tried to stop himself, he knew he was in trouble and tried to slow down as much as possible, but failed. A second later Vegeta hand went through Krillin killing him on the spot. Vegeta then turned his eye to noticed that the sacrifice of the human gave Bardock a chance to land on his feet not looking very happy. Vegeta smiled of way to get the better of Bardock. This time he charged at the Saiyan, prepare himself.

Bardock prepared himself for a frontal attack and blocked a frontal punch, then through a counter punch, but he hit nothing. Vegeta had used his speed to get out of the way. Vegeta then grabbed Bardock's arm and got inside his defenses and landed a number of good kicks, and punches to Bardock. Finishing on a last kick that knocked Bardock into a group of rocks.  
Bardock got up slowly, and prepared himself for another attack from Vegeta, feeling the damage the last attack had done on him.

To the right of the action, Piccolo looked at both Yamcha and Gohan. Piccolo measured up the two, and knew Yamcha was already ready to fight, having lost his friend Krillin, and Gohan looked a bit scared, and worried.

"Guys we are going to have to join in, or this fight will be done soon," Piccolo said with a wisdom filled tone, "We are going to have to all attack together, and move in a random pattern. I think we can buy Goku some more time to get back here"

"Right, I am ready when you are," Yamcha said trying not to focus on the lose of Krillin.

"Ye..ss Mr.Piccolo," Gohan replied a second later.

Piccolo took off a second later, followed by Yamcha, and Gohan. Gohan was a tad slower then either of the other two as they advance changing the direction of there approach, so Vegeta could not finish them, in the same way he had done in Krillin.

Vegeta noticed the trio approaching out of the corner of his eye, and fired of a series of energy beam to take them out figuring they would be about as easy as the small human warrior he had taken out earlier. To his surprise the three dodged his beams with ease and kept appearing and reappearing, hiding behind afterimages as they approached him to attack. He then felt a punch in the gut, and another in the back, and a second later and low sweeping kick knocking off balance. The he was hit by a serious of attack that kept him from countering against the three warriors. Then suddenly he noticed the saiyan brat was a bit slower in his attacks, and counter the kick hitting him in the stomach knock him back a ways totally out of it. He then hit Piccolo in the jaw knocking him to the ground. Lastly he hit Yamcha in the stomach with a hard elbow knocking Yamcha to the ground causing him to hack up some blood.

At the end of Snake Way Goku too his last steep as he ran through the check in to Otherworld, and then out of Otherworld returning to Kami's lookout. Goku quickly sensed the power levels, and was shocked to feel a small group of power levels remaining, and one very powerful one as well. Also the fact it seemed that two of them were in danger was troubling to him.

Vegeta pointed his hand at each of the remaining fighters figuring out which to kill first, and then pointed it to Gohan. "Kid, I can't allow a half breed to live," Vegeta said firing a energy blast at Gohan.

Piccolo raised his head to see the blast and did know what went over his body but he suddenly was in the way of the beam. Vegeta started to laugh as the beam went right through Piccolo killing him, and then traveled with enough force also to kill Gohan. Vegeta then turned to fire a finishing blast at Yamcha who was still on the ground, when he noticed someone land on the ground.

Goku looked around, and saw the bodies of his friends around him, and then the body of his dead son as well, and felt more anger in his body then he had ever felt in his whole life. "Vegeta, I am taking you down if it is the last thing I do."

"Great, you must be Goku, well I doubt you will be able to do anything against, me, if you could hardly harm your brother," Vegeta said with a laugh.

Power Levels

Vegeta- 20,000

Bardock- 18,000

Krillin- 4,100 Yamcha- 4,000 Piccolo- 3,500 Gohan- 2,000 


	8. Chapter 8: Showdown

I don't known DBZ or its characters

New Saiyan Saga

Chapter 8: Showdown

Goku looked over everything around him, and knew that his lateness was more then a bit costly. The body count of his friend was just far to high. He could feel the anger inside of him building at a almost uncontrollable rate. Every vein, muscle, and nerve was tingling with the electrical effects of his anger. As he noticed each of his friends on the ground, he became more and more angry. Then when he noticed the remains of Gohan, everything inside started to snap, everything seemed to be pushed over the edge for a second. His eyes moved the saiyan he knew was responsible for the death of his closest. Every part of him, wanted this man, no demon dead.

Not to far away from where Goku was standing, Bardock could only look on in an odd combination of shock and awe. This was the first time he had ever seen his son in person, and he knew why without a doubt that people could confuse him with his son. He also could feel the energy coming off of his son, and both was worried, and proud. He was proud, that his son, was so darn strong, he remember measuring his power right after he was born, and he was just average at best. Not this, a great warrior, worth a place of among the saiyans of old. He also was worried, cause he could feel that almost unstable nature of Goku's power, and he also knew that this fight would not be a given for his son to win.

Vegeta, just smiled, this warrior, was the prize leader of these weaklings, who had the nerve to kill his second in command. He must be a lot stronger then when he battled Radditz or it was really dumb, that the others all so looked up to him. Not that he was going to give the third class that complement. That would just be stupid and foolish. It would give his foe only confidence at best, which was rather stupid for him, the prince of all saiyans to do.

"Well, the clown, has shown up, well. I hope you are more of a challenge then your friends. They didn't even make good sport for me," Vegeta yelled with a wicked little laugh following.

"We well see, won't we," Goku replied loudly before his voice went to a whisper, "I will avenge you my friends."

Goku took off with a great burst of speed at the saiyan prince. His eyes narrowed on his target as he approached him. He made his whole body relax just enough to be ready to strike, but at the same time tense enough to quickly react to anything he would need to react to as well. His mind raced as well preparing for the upcoming encounter. He ran over possible outcomes, as well, as how he should react to every situation. Suddenly he was in range, and his right and flew back quickly, and launched an powerful right cross punch at the saiyan prince. As the sayain blocked it to the right with his left hand. Goku throw another punch this time, a left jab, followed by another punch, and another one. Each one was blocked or deflected by Vegeta. Goku then read something in Vegeta's eye, and then noticed a punch coming his way as he slowed down a small amount. Goku moved the slightest to the right and did a counter, to Vegeta's counter. This punch hit Vegeta square in the stomach, and threw off the prince's timing on his defense. Goku knew it too, and rushed in with an effective barrage of punches, and kicks. Finishing with a single kick to Vegeta's mid section, knocking him back 10 yards.

Vegeta was quick to find his way to his feet. He looked at the clown, how the heck had he grown to be this powerful, he was just as powerful, as he was. Vegeta knew at that moment, this was going to take him going all out to beat this foe. Well, it would be good practice for his future battles with Freeza's yes men, he knew was going to happen in the future.

"Well clown, seems that I have to show you the real difference between a peasant and a prince," Vegeta almost spat as he suddenly charged up a bit.

Goku whose had cooled off by this point, now realized, that this where not looking to great at this point, but still something in him told him, that this was where he belonged, now, and seemingly out of it. With barely more then a chance of winning. Off to the side Bardock, watched helplessly, knowing, at tin this battle, he was not going to be any help to his son, and Yamcha who was still able to comprehend what taking place, could only wish Goku would pull this one out somehow.

Suddenly, Goku saw a flash before him, and noticed, that Vegeta moved so fast that he got inside of his defenses without almost him noticing him move a inch. Vegeta smirked internally, things were right now, he had just set the pace for the rest of this fight, which now seemed to be coming to the end soon. Vegeta nailed Goku in the face with a hard uppercut.

Bardock could only watch as the pounding went on. He had to do something, but what, Vegeta was far stronger then him, but still he had to give Goku a chance to get out of this death trap he found himself in. Maybe, he had something left up his sleeve that would even the odds against Vegeta. Pushing most of his remaining power into his hand, he focused on where Vegeta was. He had to be perfect which his shot, or he would hit Goku on mistake. Still he also had to be quiet about it as well. He prepared quickly, knowing he did not have much time left. Then he fired. The energy blast erupted forward, at a great speed. Vegeta who was about to finish off Goku turned to late to dodge it. He had to prepare to block the attack, and therefore had to let Goku go off. The blast hit Vegeta with great force, and hurt a good bit as well. Vegeta looked in anger for Bardock, cursing himself for not killing him sooner.

Goku refocused himself, the attack Vegeta had landed on him, seemed to take a lot out of him He took a deep breath, and focused himself. He had to use that move, that King Kai had shown him. It was the only chance he had, and from what he could tell, he would at least have to use a double at the strength he was at now. If only he had used it at the start, he could of finished the fight so much faster.

"Kaio-Ken times 2,: Goku yelled at the top of his lungs as a red aura surrounded him.

Vegeta turned to see Goku flying at him at an insane speed, and glowing red as well. Vegeta prepared himself. Goku was now much faster then before, but he was ready. He placed his feet into place, and based on the speed Goku was moving at prepared himself for a counter. Vegeta's counter came before Goku even throw a punch. Goku was shocked at the skill, the saiyan prince had shown knocking Goku back down to the ground. Goku then knew he had to pull it all out.

"Kaio-Ken times 3," Goku yelled, and then disappeared.

Vegeta tried to find where the clown had gone, but when he realized what had happened he was already flying through the air. Goku had hit him so fast and he did not even see him. He looked for him again, this time he saw the red blur, but that did help, A thunderous overhead hit him into the ground. Vegeta tried in vain for some defense, but his foe just kept on him knocking him around, delivering powerful blow after powerful blow. Goku on the other had was very happy, but still the pain the kaio-ken times three was really to much for his body, and it was already begging to fall apart. Goku had to pull himself off one of his attacks.

"What was going on, this clown was stronger then him," Vegeta raged to himself loudly. The natural order was messed up, this was not how things worked. The weak like this clown where to stay the weak forever not get stronger then the prince. This could not be allowed, Vegeta launched himself in the air, and powered up to his max, and started to power up for his galick gun. Goku had only one option, the Kamehameha wave.

Goku gathered his power quickly to match Vegeta, and then at the same time, both Vegeta and Goku launched their attacks. The attacks hit each other about halfway between them. When the two energies mixed, they swirled around each other for a bit as the two warriors kept up the pressure to keep their energy beams moving forward.

"Kiao-Ken times 4," Goku yelled suddenly, as most of his remaining energy rushed into his beam. It was the right move at the right time. The beam took off up right at Vegeta. Vegeta just starred into the coming beam in disbelief at what was actually happening. The prince prepared himself the best he could, but it was almost to no avail. The wave hit him with a force harder then anything else that had hit him, in his whole life. He struggled to get away, knowing if this wave took him into space, he was doomed. He slowly got off, but the damage was done. His whole body was wrecked. This Goku, this weak clown had gotten the best of him, and it was pointless to fight him now. It would at best end in the death of himself, and Goku. No best to leave for now. He would have the change to defeat Goku at a different time, and location. Hitting a button on his scouter. Vegeta watched his space pod arrive at where he was. He went to open the hatch, and realized that at some point in getting of the wave, he had broken his left arm and most of his left and right ribs as well as hurting his legs. On earth, Goku collapsed from lack of energy in his body. He had way over pushed himself from that last attack, but in time he would be back to himself, but still. Bardock knew that this was just the start of something much bigger.

Power Levels

Goku enraged- 20,300

Vegeta start of fight 20,000

Vegeta 1st power up- 31,000

Goku weakend- 10,000

Goku Kiao-Ken 2 (weakened) -30,000

Kiao-ken 3- 40,000

Vegeta final power up Galick Gun- 40,000

Goku times 4 Kamehameha wave- 49,000 


End file.
